The Marauders
by MasakoDaenerys
Summary: This story is about the Marauders lives & friendship from the time they are children until around the time they die. It isn't funny, as much as about the darker aspects of their lives, especially Sirius. There is romance, some humor, and a LOT of tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

A/N for the record, this is an awesome FanFiction in my opinion. It is mainly about the friendship between the Marauders. There will be lots of romance in it but not really the long lasting kind. Mostly (with the exception of james and lily) it will be about all Sirius' little flings. Everything in normal font is what is happening right then. Everything in italics is flashbacks, and anything bold is straight from the book… ya that's pretty much all. Please read and review! I take credit for none of this except Peyton and Maya (May be renamed later.. not sure)

**Sirius POV**

Sirius Black was standing at the edge of the playground as muggles raced around him playing some muggle game. It really looked like a lot of fun. He didn't know any of the children, but he was familiar with the game. It was called Grounders. He played it with his cousins sometimes when they came over to his house, but it really did look fun and he was so bored.

He recalled his father saying something about not playing with muggles. Ever. No matter what. That they were not as good as him and his brother and cousins. But at the moment it didn't seem to matter. Sirius was only four and he didn't see why he couldn't play with these kids now. What did muggles and wizards have to do with anything?

Racing forward, he was accepted at once, though they did make him "it" but that was okay. He was fast. He could catch them. With an eager smile Sirius spun around and counted to ten as best he could and then, eyes still closed, he walked around, hands outstretched so he wouldn't his anything. A couple minutes later there was a shuffle and he shouted, "Grounders!" and opened his eyes with a gleeful giggle which was quickly cut short when he saw who it was standing behind him. The look on _ Black's face was scarier than anything Sirius had ever seen before. Cringing backwards, Sirius knew he had done something terrible, he just didn't know what.

"Sirius. You disobeyed me." His father said quietly. "You played with muggles when I specifically forbade you to ever go near the filth. Why?"

"Daddy, I was just trying to –,"

"Daddy?" his father's lips curled in disgust.

"Father," Sirius whispered. "I was just trying to have fun…"

His father's face purpled in rage. "With muggles!" When Sirius didn't answer his dad grabbed his coat by the collar and then Sirius was spinning. An instant later he was standing in the kitchen in Grimmuald Place.

Then he was lifted into the air and shaken so hard it hurt. Sirius couldn't help it; he cried out in pain, and saw his dads eyes narrow. He knew he'd made a mistake. Then he was flying through the air. He hit the wall with a lot of force and tasted blood. Sobbing now, unable to control himself, Sirius tried to regain his feet, but he couldn't do it. His head was spinning, his whole body was agony and a roaring filled his ears. His legs had turned to jelly. The last thing he saw before he fainted was feet approaching him then the flash of a wand. Then darkness.

When he woke up little Regulus was sitting on the side of his bed, his tear soaked face buried in the blankets beside Sirius. He pulled the blankets up around his little brother and went back to sleep feeling safer now. The beating was never mentioned. Everything went back to normal. Lessons, playing with his pureblood family and friends and nothing much happened for the next couple years. As four year olds often do, Sirius forgot about that day. He forgot about the terrible injustice and beating. He forgot the pain he had suffered and he rarely thought of muggles again.

**James POV**

"James, dinner!"

James Potter heard the summons from his broomstick, circling high above Potter Manor. The wind whipped through his hair and the feeling of complete freedom and exhilaration was what he lived for. At almost six years old, Quidditch was already his life. He wasn't exactly good, but he was getting better after a whole summer of forcing his father to play with him every day.

Did he really have to stop flying? Grumbling to himself, James tilted his broom downward and accelerated, only yanking up when he was inches from crashing. The young House Elf Dekka hurried over, looking distressed.

"Is the young master alright?" she fussed. James grinned down at her. Dekka was very young, still considered a child and they played together all the time as if she was also a wizard child. His parents thought it was strange but cute and they did nothing to dissuade it. The Potters were one of the decent wizard families. They didn't work their elves to death, nor did they hate muggles.

"I'm fine Dekka. You worry too much. I do that all the time."

"One day the wind will be too strong, or you'll be too slow and you will get hurt!"

James ruffled her hair. "Probably. But that day is a long time away. What's for dinner?"

"Turkey and sweet potatoes Master James."

The young boy sighed dramatically. "I keep telling you to call me James. Master makes me feel like a prat."

"Very well Master."

James groaned but let it go. Some things were in an Elf's nature and they got distressed if you forbade them it.

"Mum knows I hate sweet potatoes." James' eyes narrowed, already cooking up a plot to get out of eating them. "Say, Dekka –,"

"No. Mistress forbids me from helping you with your pranks from now on."

James swore eloquently, and kicked a stump.

"Master," Dekka squealed. "You mustn't speak like that!"

"Fine, fine," mumbled James. Chastised, he fallowed the elf back to the house. Dekka's elderly parents were setting the table, with the help of James' mum Alysha. His dad Alasdair was looking at a newspaper. They both looked up and smiled when James walked in. They received a death glare. James hated sweet potato.

He slouched down at the kitchen table and put his feet up, which his father deftly shoved off. James dug in. "What're we doing tomorrow, dad?" he asked through a full mouth.

"Tomorrow? Nothing. But guess what I got us for next week?" His dad smiled enthusiastically.

"What?" asked James warily. Anything that made his father so happy was likely something geezerish that he wouldn't want to do.

"I got us two Quidditch tickets for the Nationals."

James' jaw dropped in amazement. Tickets for the National Quidditch games were extremely rare and James had only ever been to one in his life.

"No way…"

"Yes way."

Suddenly James was out of his chair and threw himself at his father, wrapping his arms around his waist, whooping.

"It'll be great dad! Did the Ministry give you the day off?"

"Yes in fact they gave us the whole weekend so we could celebrate your birthday. After all, it isn't every day that my son turns six!"

James rolled his eyes but inside he was very happy. With both of his parents being Auras it was very rare that they got time off and when they did it was always extra special because it was so infrequent.

**Sirius POV**

One night he woke up after dark to shouting and crashing downstairs. Fear froze him momentarily in place, but he recognized all the voices. Mum, dad, Aunt Cersia and… was that Andromeda? It couldn't be. As far as he knew his cousin was still at Hogwarts. What was she doing here?

"BLOOD TRAITOR!" curious, Sirius crept down the stairs as quietly as he could and peaked around the living room door. Wands were drawn and there seemed to be two sides to the confrontation; Sirius' mum, dad, and aunt against Andromeda and some boy Sirius had never seen before. He didn't understand what was going on so he thought he'd hide and watch for a while.

Andromeda was his favorite cousin. She was fourteen and in year fourth at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had been sorted into Slytherin just like the rest of the Black family but there was something different about her. Something that Sirius liked a lot. It made her a lot less creepy and easier to relate to.

"He is a muggleborn! You will have nothing more to do with that boy! Do you understand!"

"No, I don't!" she yelled back equally as loudly. "I will do what I want! You and this family cannot control me anymore! I am my own person and I don't give a FUCK about the noble name of Black! Ted and I are together. That is the end. No negotiations. If you want me, you're stuck with him too."

There was a moment of stunned silence and then her mum's face purpled in rage and she pointed a shaking finger at her daughter, "WE DON'T WANT YOU, YOU FILTHY BLOOD TRAITOR! GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE AND NEVER COME BACK!"

Andromeda seemed stunned for a moment but then she spun on her heels and swept toward the front door, the boy not far behind her. She passed Sirius' hiding place and smiled down at him. He followed them as they left the house.

"What happened Andy?"

She smiled down at him bitterly but without a hint of regret. "I think that sound you hear is the sound of me getting blasted off the family tree. Everyone is mad at me."

"How come?" His eyebrows furrowed. He didn't understand.

"Sirius, this is Ted Tonks. He is my new boyfriend. He is also muggleborn."

"You're dating a mudblood?" He asked in confusion. There was a growl from behind his cousin and he looked back to see Tonks glaring down at him in anger.

"No, Teddy. He doesn't understand. He's not even six yet. All he knows is what his parents have told him, but he isn't like them."

Grumbling to himself, Tonks nodded resignedly.

"Yes, cousin. But you can't talk about him that way, alright? It isn't… polite. Nor accurate. Muggleborns don't have dirty blood. They're just as good as we are." Sirius examined the older boy carefully. The idea that they were as good as purebloods was like trying to accept that water was really pink or that dogs meowed. He had been told they were vermin since his first years of life and he had never thought to question it before. It seemed ridiculous that something he had known for such certainty could be wrong, but Andromeda would surely know.

"But dad said –,"

"Forget what your father told you, Sirius. Incest has made our family crazy."

Sirius didn't understand these words but he shrugged. "Whatever you say, Andy. Where will you go now? Will I ever see you again?"

"Of course you will, Sirius. They can't kick me out. I'm a minor. I will still live at home but I will spend holidays at friends' houses and stuff."

Sirius stiffened when she bent down and hugged him. He was not used to physical displays of affection. Unsure what to do, he kind of just stood there awkwardly. Then she released him and he sagged in relief. She knelt down so their eyes were at level and she said, "Sirius, I have to go now, but listen to me carefully okay?" He nodded. "I know they're your family, but I don't agree with a lot of the things they do. Do what you must to survive the next few years. Listen to your parents, fallow the rules, be a good little Black. But in your mind, always stay true to your heart. Let people in, Sirius. The world will be a dark and lonely place if you don't. I promise you that. Don't be afraid to not follow in the Black family footsteps. It is a lonely, hard road to walk. I don't want that for you. Carve your own path and I promise you, you will be great." Then with that she and her boyfriend were gone.

That Christmas Sirius got a present that put all others to shame. A dark black owl baby. He was thrilled when he got it but he didn't show that excitement. If he did his parents would punish him. But inside he was bursting with excitement. He called the owl Kavitu and his father told him to train it well.

Sirius soon realized that having the owl was not as great as he thought it would be. When he let it out of the cage it pooped all over. So he had to keep it confined in its cage, which insured it remained in a foul mood despite everything Sirius did. Not only that but the owl seemed to be purposely disobedient. It did exactly the opposite of everything he told it to.

But his father wanted him to train the owl, and more than anything the little boy wanted to please his father, so day and night for nearly a month Sirius sat by the owl cage. He fed it and trained it. The owl cut him with its beak and talons so many times he had to start wearing enchanted gloves. But slowly, slowly he made progress. By the end of the month the owl could come out and would sit on his shoulder and nip him affectionately with its beak. It would eat out of his hand, and Sirius loved the owl. It had become one of his only friends – Regulus was his little brother, he didn't really count.

One day when he had the owl out and was laughing as he watched it swoop around his bedroom, his father, _ walked in. He simply stood in the doorway for a moment, an inscrutable look on his face. Then he stepped forward and pointed his wand at the owl where it was perched on his dresser.

Sirius had only a second to think that something was very wrong before his dad muttered; "Avada Kadevra." Green sparks flew from the wand and there was a terrible crack. Sirius cried out and jumped to his feet, tears streaming down his face without his consent. He threw himself at his dad, shoving him and hitting him everywhere he could. "Why did you do that!"

The man gazed down at his son without pity, "I told you to train it. Instead you made it love you, and you came to love it. That is weakness. A Black is not weak." Then he turned and left, closing the door behind him, and leaving Kavitu's dead body on the floor beside his bed.

No one came to clean it up either. Sirius curled up on his bed and pulled the covers up over his head to block the terrible sight. He couldn't stay there forever though. When the sobs finally stopped, he got to his shaky feet and left the room. Down in the kitchens he found their house elf Kreacher doing dirty dishes and looking as pathetic as ever. Sirius wrinkled his nose – the House Elf really did stink.

"Kreacher, I need you to clean up something in my room. Now."

The elf glared up at him, resentment not even hidden. "Of course master."

Sirius nodded sharply and spun around. He didn't know where to go. He couldn't stand going back to his room when he didn't know if the body was gone yet, and he didn't want to run into his father again, or even his mum. If he did, he would cry. Sirius didn't want to cry. Not ever again.

So Sirius went where he always went when he was upset, to his brother Regulus. His baby brother was almost four but he had a way of making Sirius feel better without saying anything at all.

**Remus' POV**

Tanner tugged on the huge dogs leash and started howling. It didn't sound very real but Remus Lupin elbowed his friend in the ribs, and glanced around warily. Being a muggle, Tanner couldn't know the things that Remus knew. Remus was a half-blood wizard, well, he would be when he was trained at Hogwarts.

It had taken a lot of effort for Remus to convince his parents into letting him have the sleepover at his best friend's house. They had been extremely protective for the past year, because kids kept disappearing. Muggle, half blood, pure blood, it didn't seem to matter. They didn't die or anything, they were turned into monsters.

Remus knew that werewolves were real. They were just yet another part of the mysterious wizard world; one of the darker parts. But now a werewolf called Fenir Greyback was on the loose. He liked hunting children and turning them into monsters like him. And on top of that, Remus had been told that his father had somehow angered the werewolf.

Remus parents, Allard and Helen were terrified that he would be turned and seeing as tonight was a full moon, he had had to threaten, bribe, beg and annoy them into letting him go.

Remus had thought the whole thing was rather stupid. What were the chances that he would get eaten by the werewolves? Not very good, that's what they were.

But now that they were out and walking the dog all alone, at night, Remus was scared. He wouldn't admit it of course, but the warning tingles he was getting seemed too real to be imagined. Was that a distant agonized howl? Was something watching them, stalking them? Did that bush just move?

He was eight, and he knew he shouldn't be scared of a little darkness, but he was.

"We should go back now," said Remus suddenly.

"Why? Come on, you aren't actually scared are you?"

"No," bristled Remus. "I just don't think we should be outside right now."

Out of the corner of his eye he was sure he saw something move. Without thinking, he grabbed Tanners arm and started pulling. "Come on," he roared. "Run!"

Startled by his friends sudden fear, Tanner ran beside him. The huge Rottweiler was growling sinisterly and yanking Tanner faster than he could run. The boy stumbled, tripping over his own feet, and Remus felt his heart lurch. It was there. The monster. And they weren't going to make it!

He looked desperately between his friend and the way to safety. Safety, Tanner. Tanner, safety. He held their lives in his hand, and in that instant of panic, he made the wrong choice. As he realized he was going to die, the little eight year old boy turned and ran away as fast as his little legs would carry him, leaving his friend to his fate. He hadn't gotten far before there was a terrible sound. A snarl, followed by an excruciating shriek. Remus looked back and saw a dark shape tearing at Tanner. The boy was crying and screaming; begging for help. Remus turned and ran again, sobbing.

It wasn't that he wasn't loyal. He was just too young to be brave. He did the only thing he thought he possibly could.

But the monster followed him. It let him get a bit farther, toying with him, before finally stepping out of the darkness in front of him. It stood there, huge and menacing, glowing red eyes watching him curiously with bloodlust. Red foam dribbled from its mouth, its muzzle was stained with blood.

It stalked toward him, growling, and Remus stumbled backwards crying and begging for help. No one heard though, or maybe they, like he, were just too scared to come out and die in a vain attempt to save him.

The wolf sniffed at him, so close Remus could smell it. Whimpering, Remus closed him eyes. The sniffing went on for a while longer. The wolf was circling him, clawing him in places and nudging him. He wished it would just get it over with.

Then the wolf sank its fangs into his shoulder and the world exploded in red agony.

The next morning, Remus woke up, covered in blood and naked. It took him a moment to realize he was in his backyard. There was a body next to him. A human body. Dread filled him. Horror froze him in place for a minute before he somehow found the courage to crawl over to it and roll it over. Then he started screaming – it was one that was more animal than when the beast had taken control of him – and stumbled backwards. He spun around, doubling over, eyes clenching tight, wishing he could tear them out. Anything to erase what he'd just seen. But he knew that, even blind, he'd see that forever… His mum, Helen, all bloody and dead, and him the one that had killed her.

Out of all the things to fuck a kid up mentally that had to be a category all to its own…

After that things didn't improve. His father couldn't stand the sight of him. He made sure to be absent most of the time and when he was home, it was all beatings and abuse and mean names for Remus. He grew up knowing he was a monster and would never learn to use his magic. He wouldn't get a wand, or go to Hogwarts. No one would let a monster go to school with their children.

**Sirius POV**

Years passed. Things changed. Sirius became harder, colder. More than once he'd wanted to cry, but he'd sworn he wouldn't and he didn't. More than once he'd wanted to kill his father. But trying would mean death, so he didn't. The only thing that kept him the least bit soft was Andy's visits, and Regulus. The family tried to keep them apart but it was an impossible task. She was determined to see her baby cousin and no matter what his parents did they couldn't keep Sirius away from her. They spent time together often, going shopping, to parks, Quidditch games… They even spent the weekend together sometimes. Those were the highlights of his life. She spoiled him rotten; buying him candy, and pranking materials. Sirius spent a lot of time with her and she was always with Tonks, so over time he learned that she had been right. Muggleborns were exactly the same as purebloods. There wasn't anything wrong with them, really. They weren't any worse at magic. Ted taught him some muggle games and things. They were like the older brother and sister he had always wanted.

It wasn't quite as drastic as all that though. He didn't realize overnight that his family was evil or anything. Whenever Andy made a rude comment about them he went all quiet and distant and didn't come back for the rest of the day. They learned that there were some things they wouldn't talk about. His family was his family. That was that. They weren't bad.

Sirius listened to his father drone on and on and pretended to be interested. He had learned long ago how to make it look like you were listening when you really weren't. He didn't much care what his father had to say.

"The Black family stretches back ten thousand years. Our history is etched in blood and victory. We are a noble House and one of the last uncorrupted wizard families. Our blood is not diluted with muggle filth. As heir to the noble name of Black, you are expected to uphold our traditions and carry on in your ancestors' footsteps. Do you understand son?"

Sirius nodded eagerly, sensing it was the right time. "Yes father. I will do my best to honor our upstanding name."

His father didn't seem to detect anything wrong with his tone so he carried on. "Regulus, this is important for you too. Listen well and learn."

Sirius very much doubted his five year old brother would be able to understand what their father was talking about. Sirius barely knew half the words the man used.

"Some people think that muggles are not that bad. That they are the same as us. Given their way they would have us mate with them. This. Is. Wrong. It is a violation of the natural order and an abomination. Understand?"

"Yes, father."


	2. Chapter 2

Time passed. Sirius attended all his family lessons and answered the questions the way he knew they wanted them answered. Sirius learned to never show emotion. He was always stoic, cold even. He did not give respect that was not well earned and he never apologized. To anyone; ever. He was the heir to the Black family name and thus he was always right. When his parents showed emotion now it was never anger. If anything it was ever only fondness for his little brother and him. They got him whatever he wanted. Toys, books, brooms…

But something was changing. _Sirius _was changing. He didn't see things the same way anymore. Nothing different really happened. There was no sudden revelation that his family's lifestyle was wrong. It was far more subtle.

He merely found himself questioning things his family did. When Bella decided to use a kitten as target practice, Sirius lost it. He screamed and raged, and she seemed genuinely confused.

The Blacks were evil. Something was broken in them. Something vital that made humans love, and forgive. And from that break spilled a blind cruelty; a need to hurt and push away. They would kill and maim anyone "less" than them. They didn't do it out of rage, or malice, but simply because that's what they did. And he, Sirius, wasn't like them.

**Peyton's POV**

Peyton Yates grew up in the bad part of town, surrounded by drugs and little groups of thugs who called themselves "gangs", in a poor family that could never buy everything they needed, with two older brothers named; Jesse and Chris.

They were twins and while they weren't into the whole gang thing and nor did they do drugs they were two of the toughest people she knew. They could be nice and funny and they always treated her well. They normally treated everyone else well too, but if someone decided they were going to have a go at anyone it was always one or both of them that was there to break it up and they weren't particularly gentle about it. But they weren't bullies or anything.

Living with them, Peyton had become outspoken and assertive. She radiated confidence. Taught to take care of herself from a young age by her brothers, and quite a daredevil in her own right, there wasn't much Peyton was scared of.

She understood that people thought she was rather pretty. She was athletic, and witty and she would be doing a lot better in school but somehow she just couldn't convince herself it mattered. None of it seemed real to her. People tried to explain to her that this was her future she was dealing with but she just couldn't seem to take math and science seriously.

Nothing really strange had ever happened to her before she received her Hogwarts letter. Only one weird incident stood out in her mind when she tried to think of anything unique that had ever happened to her. That odd experience occurred almost exactly a year ago from the day she and her parents arrived at the train station on September 1st.

She was walking back from a friend's house. Her dad had offered to drive her home, but they just lived down the street and she thought it would be silly when the chances of anything happening were so slim they didn't even merit thinking about. Anyways, she hadn't thought it would get so dark so soon, nor that half the street lights would be broken, nor that she would run into the strange group of children.

"Hey!" One of the two girls called as they rounded the corner and walked quickly toward her. Something about the girl screamed "danger" and she wanted more than anything to run, but she just couldn't. Her pride wouldn't let her. There were six of them and there was something strange about these kids. None of them could be more than fourteen, but every one of them exuded an air of power. It was in the confident way they carried themselves; heads held high, cocky strides. She wasn't sure what it was. If she'd been anyone else, she would have turned and run away then. But because she was Peyton Yates, she stood her ground, head held his, eyes narrowed in disdain, falling into a slight crouch incase this came to a fight.

One of the boys seemed more hesitant than the others. He was standing off to the side, trying to convey something to her with his eyes. He had shaggy black hair, big brown eyes and a way of standing that bespoke an arrogant, aloof young boy. There was nothing in his eyes. That was the scariest part. No emotion at all; just emptiness. His face could have been carved from stone.

"Yes?" Her voice trembled slightly but her big blue eyes, framed by long, thick lashes were narrowed slightly and her hands were on her hips, black hair billowing around her in the wind. "What do you want?" She demanded.

"Oh, just some fun," drawled the girl who had spoken before with a leer. "You see, we were bored and we thought we'd come find a little muggle like you to entertain us. What do you say?"

"What are you going to do?" The girl scoffed. "Beat me up?"

"Yes," she said quite simply.

"You want me to look at you and tremble, well I'm looking and I'm telling you I've seen a lot worse. So why don't you go home, cry to mummy and play with your Barbie's?" Peyton had dealt with people like this her whole life. Living in the area she lived in she ran into people who thought they were all that and that they could shove smaller people around almost every day. They didn't scared her. Not much did.

There was a stunned silence. Then the girl flushed with rage and took a step forward. The others fallowed her. Sirius hesitated. "Filthy muggle. We'll teach you your place!"

"No," said the intense boy quite suddenly and sharply. The others all froze and turned around to look at him.

"What?" one of the boys asked dangerously.

"I said no. I won't let you hurt her. It is wrong. There is nothing wrong with muggles. Nothing at all. We're no better than they are. She doesn't deserve to be treated like this." What the hell are they talking about? Muggles, mudbloods?

No one said anything for what seemed like a very long time. "You stupid little blood traitor," the girl said slowly after a minute. "I always knew you'd go soft. If you aren't with us, Sirius, then you're against us."

He shrugged. "I guess that makes me against you then." He took a step forward so that he was blocking Peyton. She would not be protected though. No way was she going to let him take the fall for something that was obviously costing him a lot. She took a place on his right side and together they faced the gang.

Before she could take a step forward the boy, Sirius she thought he' been called, had already moved. He darted forward as quickly as he could and with a roundhouse kick got one of the girls in the chest so hard that she flew backwards. "Go!" he shouted to her. "Now!"

"No! I'm not going to leave you after you tried to help me." She shouted back. When he had moved, she had gone for the other girl. The others were all closing in on them though. Two of the other boys went at Sirius and another one backed up the girl Peyton was fighting. The girl was tossed backwards by a vicious punch but Peyton didn't cry out. She'd been in fights before.

Then one of the girls pulled out a thin, carved, ebony stick and pointed it in Peyton's face. She scoffed. "What're you going to do with that? Poke me?" She laughed.

The other girl trembled with rage. "You stupid little – you have no idea –,"

Peyton rolled her eyes and turned away. Sirius was looking at the other girl in horror. Peyton had no idea why. She couldn't do anything with that stick. Peyton could break it with one hand. "What's wrong?" She asked confused, but then the girl behind her began to speak and Sirius was lunging for her. He grabbed her around the waist, plowing into her with the force of a car and kept going. She fell onto the ground and he fell on top of her.

"Oof," gasped Peyton, struggling to push him off. He held on though, blocking her body with his.

What the hell is going on!

Then there was a flash of red light and Sirius cried out. Boils erupted all over him as if my magic. Peyton screamed, shoving him off of her and jumping to her feet. Eyes widened in surprise and horror, she backed away slowly. The other children were cackling with mirth on the other side of him.

"What did you do to him!" Peyton cried. "Turn him back!"

**Sirius POV**

Slowly Sirius regained his feet, swaying unsteadily. Sirius looked at the others angrily and he lunged at Bellatrix.

One moment they were fighting and the next everyone had frozen. They stopped their fighting because in an instant where there had been nothing, a man now stood. A man that towered over all of them; who's dark presence overshadowed them. A man Sirius knew all too well.

"Father," he whispered, all the blood draining from his face. His dad surveyed everything coldly.

"Go," Sirius told the girl firmly.

She looked like she might argue, but thankfully she didn't. "Thank you," she whispered as she passed him. "My name is Peyton. I'm sorry…"

For a minute Sirius didn't think his father would let the girl leave but she passed his dad and continued quickly down the street unmolested.

"Father, I'm sorry." Sirius whispered, blood drained from his face. Fear ran through him. He knew he had just crossed a line.

For a long time there was silence. A silence so complete and loud. All the while his dad held his eyes. He didn't yell. He didn't raise his voice; just stared at him with that cold disappointment.

"Bellatrix, Narcissa. What happened?" He spoke quietly, his voice a deadly whisper. Sirius flinched.

"We were just looking for a bit of fun, and we saw that muggle and thought we'd have a go, and Sirius attacked us. He sided with her over his own family. He fought us, to protect her."

He looked down at his son. "Is this true? Tell me it isn't true."

"It is true, father. I'm sorry. But she didn't deserve that… She had done nothing wrong."

"You stupid child, the fact that she exists is reason enough! They're animals, Sirius! Vermin! They aren't like us! They don't deserve our mercy."

"You don't know what you're talking about. If you'd get off your high horse and stop being so fucking prejudiced, you'd realize that they're exactly like us."

"Carefully son, my mercy has limits." There was an evil dark light in his eyes that Sirius had never seen before. Unconsciously he took a step back, but raised his head defiantly.

"I have seen the limits of your mercy." Head held defiantly, Sirius knew there was no turning back. He wouldn't if he could.

"Crucio!" And the world vanished in a blur of pain. It was like everything terrible that could possibly happen to his body was. He was on fire, glass lined his eyelids, his teeth were pulled out along with his hair and nails. He was burning from the inside out. He had never felt anything even close to this. It was indescribable; a feeling of complete helplessness. Nothing mattered but the pain. It seemed to go on forever but finally, finally, it stopped and Sirius was left gasping on the ground, curling up in a vain attempt to protect himself. He was shaking and an echo of the pain remained.

He looked up into his father's pitiless eyes as he raised his wand and said again, "Crucio!" And so it went on. And on.

The next morning after he cried himself to sleep, Regulus crying with him and stroking his hair until he finally fell into a troubled sleep, Sirius woke up to someone shaking him gently. He sat up and saw that Andromeda was in the room with him. She looked livid, face pale, eyes blazing and dark hair billowing around her face.

"I heard what happened," she said as she came and sat on the bed beside him. "I'm so proud of you, Siri. You did the right thing, and you paid a harsh price for it. Do not be ashamed of what you did. Do not think you acted badly. You saved that young girl a lot of pain. You acted honorably and with great courage."

"Then why do I feel so terrible?"

"Because a wicked man reacted badly to a kind deed. The Black name hasn't always meant blood and pain and suffering. We were decent wizards once. Ones who never would have even thought of harassing some poor muggle girl. Oh, how times have changed. With a little effort on our parts though, they can be changed again."

"It was terrible, Andy." He trembled and suddenly she had pulled him close and wrapped him in a tight embrace. "Like nothing I've ever felt before."

"I know. I know, Siri. But you did the right thing and even if it might not seem like it now, that's worth a little pain, don't you think?"

"I can't stay here Andy."

"Oh Sirius, you have to. I would let you stay with me but you aren't allowed to stay at Hogwarts with me. You'll just have to hang on for a while. You can come stay with me over the summer for a while, maybe." Sirius nodded but he knew his parents would never permit it.

Suddenly his sobs stopped. If tears could have frozen half way down his cheek, his would have. A sudden, cold calm overcame him and he leaned back out of the hug. "Don't worry about it Andy. Go on, I'll be fine and you'll get in trouble if my parents find you here."

Sirius never forgot it. He and Bella went from being practically best friends to hating each other in a night. They fought and ratted each other out every chance they got. They couldn't be in the same room for two minutes without getting into a brawl.

Sirius nicked some itching powder from his dad and put it in her knickers, and she used a jinx on him that made him not be able to stop dancing for a day and a half straight. After that it was war. Things got dirty. Broken bones, bruises, cuts, concussions… It was a never ending battle and neither side got tired of it.

On top of that, Sirius became an outcast. His parents hated him; Regulus grew to take up his old place and Sirius was kind of… just there. Like the House Elf heads on the wall.

By the time he was eleven, Sirius had changed a lot from the scared, little boy who played with the muggles. It wasn't always very obvious, but the change was undeniable. He was quieter now, more reserved. He rarely laughed or smiled with anyone other than Reg. But he and his nine year old brother had become closer than ever.

The he got his Hogwarts acceptance letter.


End file.
